As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) wireless technology is used to multiply the capacity of a radio link using multiple transmit and receive antennas for wireless communication to and from mobile information handling systems, including wireless communication using 802.11 Wi-Fi standards, HSPA+(3G), WiMAX (4G), and Long Term Evolution (4G). MIMO technology employs multiple antennas at both the transmitter and the receiver to send and receive multiple data signals on the same radio channel at the same time via multipath propagation. Conventional MIMO mobile computing product designs for information handling systems include those that target a 3×3 Wi-Fi antenna solution that employ three co-located Wi-Fi antenna elements that are installed in a small space on a mobile information handling system such as a laptop computer. Multiple MIMO antenna elements typically need to have at least a one quarter wavelength separation distance from each other to secure satisfactory antenna isolation for 2.4 GHz Wi-Fi band operation, while also requiring a similar separation distance from nearby metallic objects such as hinges, and from known noise sources such as embedded display port (eDP) cables and connectors.